


c'était la fin de l'Histoire

by Empty_Corpse



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: M/M, Romance, drame, slowburn
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empty_Corpse/pseuds/Empty_Corpse
Summary: Arthur revient au château pour son dernier combat contre Lancelot. Les deux seigneurs sont bien las de tout ça. La fin d'une histoire annonce toujours le début d'une autre
Relationships: Lancelot du Lac/Arthur Pendragon
Kudos: 8





	c'était la fin de l'Histoire

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers de Kaamelott et ses personnages appartiennent à ses ayants droits, rien n'est à moi à part le scénario.
> 
> TW : mention de suicide
> 
> Genre : Drame - Romance

* * *

Les bruits de bataille étaient omniprésents dans le château. On entendait difficilement autre chose que le fer croisant le fer.

Arthur avançait, contemplatif.

C'était la fin de l'histoire. De l'Histoire.

L'ex souverain faisait le chemin presque machinalement, il voulait que tout finisse mais il avait en même temps tellement peur de ce qui se passerait qu'il aurait voulu que son chemin dur des années.

« Arthur. »

Il sursauta. Lancelot attendait dans le dernier couloir avant la salle du trône. Il ne semblait pas vindicatif, il n'avait pas crié son prénom, il l'avait même tout juste soufflé, comme s'il était épuisé. Résigné.

Lancelot se tourna et entra dans la salle du trône.

C'est là que se passerait ce qui devait se passer.

Et c'est là qu'Arthur se dirigea.

« Alors c'est l'heure ? »  
« Nous nous y attendions, vous ne devriez déjà plus vivre Arthur. »  
« Peut être que je serais déjà mort si vous aviez mis plus d'ardeur dans les recherches ? »

Ils étaient proches, bien plus proches que nécessaire, raides, crispés, il leur suffisait de murmurer pour se parler, même le bruit des combats dans le château semblait s'être atténué. Les yeux dans les yeux.

« Je pourrais vous tuer maintenant. »

C'était vrai, il n'avait qu'à tirer sa dague de sa ceinture et l'enfoncer droit devant lui.

  
« Qu'est-ce qui vous retient ? »

Qu'est-ce qui le retenait ?

« Il me reste des questions sans réponses. »

Le chevalier gardait un air hautain. C'était bien le seul qui avait tenu la route depuis le début de la quête du Graal. Le seul bon chevalier.

Arthur sourit

« Battez vous. » souffla-t-il

Désarçonné, Lancelot failli ne pas dégainer son épée assez vite.

Fort heureusement, ses réflexes suffirent à le sauver au dernier moment.

« Fourbe ? Ça ne vous ressemble pas Arthur. »  
« Traître ? Ça ne vous ressemble pas Lancelot. »

Le chevalier s'empourpra. Touché. Vexé, il s’élança à corps perdu dans le combat. Ils échangèrent passes avant, arrières, parades, feintes et attaques, se tournant autours comme deux lions.

Toujours les yeux rivés dans ceux de l'autre, ils attaquaient sans relâche. Le claquement de leurs armes faisait un vacarme monstre qui aurait pu imposer le silence dans tout le château si les autres occupants n'étaient pas assourdis par leurs propres luttes.

« Je n'étais pas assez bien pour vous. Vous n'en aviez jamais assez. » haleta Lancelot avant d'assener un nouveau coup par le bas

Arthur para, acculé au mur, lui aussi un peu essoufflé. Il était vulnérable dans cette position mais il ne trouvait pas comment s'esquiver alors même que son ex ami lui faisait ces reproches

« On étais tous en galère Lancelot, on supportait les idioties des uns pendant que les autres fomentaient leurs sales coups... Enfin quand je dis les autres. Je crois que vous vous en sortez pas mal de ce coté là. »

« Je méritais mieux, j'ai pris ce qui me revenait ! »

Dans un élan de désespoir, Arthur pressa rapidement la paume de sa main contre sa propre lame, ouvrant une coupure béante dans sa main, repoussant Lancelot et reprenant la bataille.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il faisait de grands efforts stratégiques, il se contentait plutôt d'esquiver les attaques du chevalier et de donner le change en envoyant quelques coups simples. Il faisait de son mieux pour rester en vie sans essayer d’ôter celle de son assaillant et c'était assez réciproque. Lancelot était un peu plus déterminé, certainement toujours animé par son désir de mieux et de plus, voulant sûrement garder son trône, sa vie, son honneur plus qu'autre chose. Mais le roi l'avait connu bien plus hargneux et il savait qu'il retenait ses coups.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une épée ne vole à travers la pièce, claquant bruyamment sur le sol de pierres avant que son propriétaire ne chute, surpris par un croc-en-jambe sournois.

« Vous auriez pu me tuer 100 fois. Vous n'avez même pas essayé. »

« Et vous, vous allez me tuer ? »  
« Lancelot. Si j'avais voulu vous tuer je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps. »

Le chevalier soupira.

« Ça ne prendra donc jamais fin. »

« Jamais. C'est peut être mieux non ? Il nous resterait quoi sinon ? »

« Et alors quoi, vous allez me mettre au cachot ? Récupérer le trône ? »

Arthur, qui gardait toujours l'autre chevalier sous la menace de sa lame, sembla réfléchir alors que le sang de sa blessure coulait toujours au sol.

Il était venu pensant mourir, et le voilà qui se retrouvait à nouveau sous le poids de la couronne ?

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Comment ça vous ne savez pas ? Vous vous fichez de moi ? Vous n'y avez pas réfléchi ? »  
« Je ne suis pas venu reconquérir le trône Lancelot. Je suis venu mourir. Je suis fatigué de la cavale. Tout comme j'étais fatigué de la couronne, du Graal, des quêtes... »

Cette fatigue, il la traînait depuis des années. Les cicatrices sur ses poignets en témoignaient encore. Et les cernes sous les yeux de Lancelot prouvaient qu'il savait ce que c'était.

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir nommé bras droit, il y a des années, quand je le méritais ? Pourquoi m'avoir laissé de coté alors que je faisais tellement pour vous ? »

Arthur sourit tristement. Il ne comprenais donc pas ? Il n'avait pas compris ?

« Je ne voulais pas vous faire ça. Vous donniez tellement. Je ne voulais pas vous en demander encore plus. »

Sa main commençait à lui faire mal. Trop mal. Le sang coulait toujours alors que la blessure le lançait. Sa tête tournait.

Et Lancelot avait repéré sa faiblesse.

D'un bond, il dégaina sa dague, plaquant Arthur au mur alors que sous la surprise le roi lâchait son épée, l'arme sous la gorge.

« J'avais désespérément besoin de votre attention. J'avais besoin de savoir que vous me considériez. » cracha le chevalier avec colère

« Je ne m'en rendais pas compte. Je suis désolé Lancelot. »

Des excuses. C'était plus qu'inattendu. Le visage d'Arthur, son air serein prouvait sa sincérité.

Et toute la colère du chevalier sembla s’évaporer.

Lancelot pesait de son poids contre Arthur et il commençait à relâcher sa prise sur sa dague avant de se ressaisir. Il raffermi sa prise, attrapa le souverain par les cheveux de l'autre main, déterminé à en finir et inspira longuement. C'était le moment. Une pression et il pourrait lui trancher la gorge.

Une pression.

Maintenant.

« Allez Lancelot, fais le. » murmura Arthur, paisible

Le chevalier fixait la gorge, comme figé dans le temps.

« Vas y. Ça va aller. Ça fait longtemps que je suis prêt. »

Des images. Le sang. La baignoire. Arthur inconscient. La peine. La panique. La peine. La peine...

une larme perla sur la joue de Lancelot. Il avait eu si mal ce jour là, comment pouvait-il espérer avoir moins mal maintenant ?

« Lancelot... »

« Je... Je ne peux pas... »

Le bruit du métal contre la pierre. La prise sur les cheveux d'Arthur qui se relâche doucement alors que plus de larmes encore ne dévalent les joues du chevalier. La main qui tenait l'arme qui glisse sur la joue du roi.

« Je ne peux pas. » souffla-t-il une deuxième fois

Arthur n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se demander ce qui pouvait bloquer son chevalier dans l'accomplissement de sa tâche, il fut soudainement trop occupé à savourer le goût salé des lèvres de Lancelot qui étaient venues à la conquête des siennes. Le baiser était chaste, ce qui n’étonnait pas vraiment le souverain venant de son chevalier le plus discipliné.

Il n'y avait que la danse tranquille de leurs lèvres.

Arthur passa ses bras autours du cou de Lancelot, profitant de cet instant de paix inespéré.

« Je ne peux pas vous faire ça mon roi, je préférerais encore m’ôter la vie. »  
« Lancelot, je ne suis plus roi et, croyez moi sur parole, le suicide c'est moins marrant que ça en a l'air »

Le sourire triste du souverain coupa à Lancelot toute envie de pique acerbe comme il aurait pu vouloir en lancer.

« Que sommes nous supposés faire maintenant ? Je ne crois pas qu'il soit vraiment toujours d'actualité de penser que l'un de nous va tuer l'autre ? »

Les bras toujours autours du cou du chevalier qui était, lui, aussi toujours agrippé à la tignasse de son roi, Arthur haussa un sourcil.

« J’espère bien que non, si vous faites tout ça juste pour me tuer dans mon sommeil autant en finir maintenant hein ? »  
« Bien sur que non. »

Lancelot était contrit. Il n'avait aucune explication pour tout ce qui s’était passé. Il était ambitieux et vexé, c’était tout.

Et ça ne lui avait pris que quelques dizaines de minutes pour finir dans les bras de celui qu'il avait projeté de tuer bien des années durant.

Maintenant ils en étaient là. Embrassés. À se demander comment agir.

« Je ne veux plus être en cavale. Je suis trop fatigué pour ça. Je veux juste la paix et un foyer, c'est tout. »

Arthur avait bien l'air épuisé et las.

  
« Pas de cavale. Plus de trahison. Jamais. »  
« Jamais ? »  
  
Lancelot se pencha encore un peu, profitant d'un baiser que le souverain lui donna de bon cœur.

« Jamais. » murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.


End file.
